necronomiconfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Ladro
Dado Vita: d6. - Competenze: competente nelle armi da ladro e nelle armature leggere. I ladri non sono competenti nell'uso degli scudi. - Punti Abilità ( x4 al 1° livello): 8 + Modificatore di Int. Il ladro prende +2 alla destrezza ogni 10 livelli da ladro. Portati i danni delle trappole epiche a 1d6 per ogni grado nell'abilità creare trappole, la CD delle trappole epiche è pari ad un punto ogni due gradi nell'abilità piazzare trappole. Il ladro può duplicare gratuitamente le trappole con il Duplicatore. Il ladro ottiene il talento avvelenare arma a livello 5. Il ladro/ombra danzante conta il 90% dei livelli da ladro per il calcolo del LC di eludere nelle ombre Nei livelli leggendari il ladro continua a prendere il bonus agli attacchi furtivi ogni 2 livelli a partire dal liv 42. Il bonus viene dato attraverso l'apprendimento automatico dei talenti attacco furtivo migliorato da 1 a 10. Il Ladro al raggiungimento del livello 15 e con un minimo di 21 livelli generali, se possiede il critico migliorato pugnale o spada corta ottiene in automatico il critico devastante in quell'arma. Bonus purezza Al livello 20 il ladro diventa così agile che prende immunità a buttare a terra al livello 20 (anche se prende il 20 livello nei leggendari). Ottiene il Dono dei ladri Se ha almeno 35 livelli da ladro (nei primi 40) ha i seguenti bonus: se ha il critico devastante nella spada corta o nel pugnale ottiene una portata ed un moltiplicatore aumentato del colpo critico come se fosse un Maestro D'Armi. ottiene un occultamento naturale pari al valore minimo tra l'abilità nascondersi e l'abilità muoversi silenziosamente fino ad un massimo di 80%. Inoltre anche se ha il talento schivare epico il valore massimo dell'occultamento è del 66% e non del 50% come negli altri casi. ha un incremento della CA pari a +1 ogni 5 livelli da ladro. aumentano gli usi del dono dei ladri e la sua durata il talento opportunista gli concede un secondo attacco extra con 50 livelli da ladro ed un terzo attacco con 75 livelli da ladro. Classe di Specializzazione - Ingannatore Divino - Cavaliere Arcano - Cavaliere Divino - Duellante - Cantore nero - Abiuratore Special bonus feats On achieving 10th level and every three levels thereafter (13th, 16th and 19th), the rogue can choose one of these feats. This is replaced by epic bonus feat progression once the character becomes epic rogue. *crippling strike *defensive roll *improved evasion *opportunist *skill mastery *slippery mind http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20050619074060/nwn/images/3/37/Ife_x2eprogue.gif Ladro epico The ultimate thief with legendary skills and many a tale of derring-do, the epic rogue is the master of cunning, deceit, and stealth. Hit die: d6 Skill points: 8 + int modifier Bonus feats: the epic rogue gains a bonus feat every four levels after 20th. In other words, at levels 24, 28, 32, 36, and 40. Epic rogue bonus feats: blinding speed, crippling strike, defensive roll, epic dodge, epic reputation, epic skill focus(all but animal empathy, perform, use magic device), improved evasion, improved sneak attack, opportunist, self concealment, skill mastery, slippery mind, superior initiative Unavailable epic feats: automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, bane of enemies,construct shape, dragon shape, epic spell penetration, epic spell: dragon knight, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: epic warding, epic spell: greater ruin, epic spell: hellball, epic spell: mummy dust, epic weapon specialization,great smiting, improved ki strike 4, improved ki strike 5, improved spell resistance, improved stunning fist, lasting inspiration, mighty rage, outsider shape, planar turning, terrifying rage, thundering rage, undead shape These general epic feats cannot be selected when taking a level of rogue. Epic rogue level progression